My Dear Cherry Blossom
by animefanrk2k
Summary: A short story about Sakura and Syaoran.


Disclaimer: I do not know why I make these. After all, if I did own Cardcaptor Sakura, I would animate this instead of typing it on a word document.  
  
My Dear Cherry Blossom By AnimefanRK2K  
  
Sakura sighed as she gazed into the horizon from the sakura tree she was perched on. The light shone through the leaves in little patches making the shadows dance on the young women's face. She sighed and looked towards her former elementary school, Tomoeda. The once lively school was now a desolate place abandoned years before. It almost seemed to preserve time itself in the dank halls that were not meant to be walked upon ever again. Sakura sighed again and thought aloud, "Has it been this long?" She picked a cherry blossom and thought back to that faithful day of her life; a day she remembered from long ago.  
  
It was the happiest day of Sakura's life. At the age of 12, Sakura had finally answered Syaoran's feelings. The two both had admitted their feelings amongst the debris after Sakura sealed away the last Clow Card. She held onto the small wrapped gift she had received from Syaoran after the two confessed their feelings once more. She skipped jovially that day, all the cares in the world leaving her as she reached her house. Syaoran had told her to come by tomorrow, so Sakura was preparing to meet him. 'Maybe we can have our first date,' she thought. She blushed lightly as she entered her home. She closed the front door and rushed to her room. The small present was soon forgotten on her desk as Sakura recollected how she almost lost Syaoran, but in the end, the two did not lose their feelings for each other. Kero noticed Sakura's unusually cheery expression. He sighed since he did not like the kid that much. However, he smiled a little because he knew that this was what Sakura had wanted all this time.  
  
Sakura was at the dinner table eating with her brother and father. Of course, it was obvious to the two that she was very cheerful. Touya glared a little at her sister, but she did not notice. Fujitaka asked, "Did something good happen, Sakura-san?" Sakura nodded jovially. "Hai!" Touya's glare deepened a little. "That gaki." Sakura smiled at her brother. "Syaoran isn't a gaki. He's the best person in the world!" Fujitaka smiled. "So you must love him." Sakura blushed a little. "I do." Fujitaka smiled. "I hope you two have a wonderful future." Sakura smiled. "Thank you, oto- san!"  
  
It was the next morning. Tomoyo came over to outfit Sakura for her day being Syaoran's girlfriend. Sakura's smile never left her face as she changed into one of Tomoyo's outfits. Sakura was extra fussy about little details in her hair and looks. Tomoyo smiled as she made sure Sakura looked perfect for Syaoran. Sakura fixed her hair for the millionth time. Tomoyo said, "You look just splendid, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled. "I hope I do. I want to impress Syaoran-kun." Sakura blushed a little and went into her dazed state. Kero had a sweatdrop while Tomoyo just smiled at her friend's cuteness.  
  
Sakura rang the doorbell at Syaoran's home for the tenth time. By now, she was very worried. Tomoyo suggested, "Why don't you try the door, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded and turned the doorknob. Amazingly, it was unlocked. The two stepped inside. All traces that anyone ever lived in the apartment were gone. Sakura looked at the bare walls a little fearfully before noticing a letter on the floor. It had her name on it. Sakura opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Her face went from shock to utter sadness and hopelessness. The letter fluttered to the floor as Sakura's tears fell down her face. Tomoyo looked at her friend before picking up the letter. It read:  
  
To my dear Cherry Blossom,  
  
I have to go back to Hong Kong. My family needs me there. I promise you that I will come back for you, Sakura. I do not know when, but I hope it is soon. I know it is selfish, but please wait for me.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Tomoyo looked at the letter surprised. He did not even say goodbye to her. He left her alone when Sakura had just confessed the feelings she couldn't the last time he was here. Tomoyo said reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll be back soon." Sakura just ran out of that house. The yells from her best friend fell on deaf ears as Sakura kept running.  
  
Sakura sighed as she picked one of the cherry blossoms from a nearby branch. She said to herself, "It's been thirteen years." The wind fluttered by as Sakura climbed down from the cherry blossom tree. She bumped into a guy a little taller than her. He had chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. Sakura stared into those eyes as he stared into hers. No words were exchanged between the two because they did not need them. The two understood each other without saying anything. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "I missed you." Syaoran felt her tears wet his jacket. "So did I." The two hugged under that cherry blossom tree as the sun began to set radiating with a golden brilliance. 


End file.
